Harry Potter: Auror
by PumaPride
Summary: In a world where Lord Voldermort is dead Harry Potter is celebrated as hero to all wizards. Except those he holds dear to him. The weight of a friend’s death takes its toll on Harry as he continues to fight evil as an Auror.


Harry Potter: Auror

In a world where Lord Voldermort is dead Harry Potter is celebrated as hero to all wizards. Except those he holds dear to him. The weight of a friend's death takes its toll on Harry as he continues to fight evil as an Auror.

Prologue

A cold breeze blows through a hollow cavernous room. Its high ceilings and black walls lament the sorrow of a hundred fallen wizards. Seated atop a high chair sits a hooded man in black his demeanor calm and collective, a broad smile across his pale white face. Below him lies a boy in limbo, not yet a man, but so consumed with vengeance and desire he has ceased to be a boy. This lanky gangly young man lies on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood darker than his fire red hair. Next to him kneeled down is his best friend, tears of red hot anger dribbling down his cheeks, "ill make you pay ill make you beg… Voldermort!" He screams into the pale darkness.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter awoke in his room with a cold sweat all over his body. He had the dream again... Why wouldn't they stop? They hadn't stopped, not a single night for three long years. Perhaps it was the guilt he felt, that his ambition to defeat the dark lord and avenge his parent's death had caused the death of another of his loved ones. Maybe he needed Ron's death to remind him that even though Voldermort was dead, there was still evil in the world. Evil Harry had sworn to destroy. The tall man rose from his bed, he stretched and yawned as he put on his robes. The man, who had once been a carefree youth, now had the look and demeanor of one who has seen too much death. His face was gaunt paler than before. Yet he still held that determined look in his eyes, his mother's eyes, he'd never lose them never. Harry walked over to his nightstand and grabbed his glasses, it would be a long day today, and he was sure if he stayed focused his day of vindication would come. For Harry Potter every day was a testament for justice. But today would be special for him. Maybe the dreams would finally stop if he Harry Potter, Auror brought to Justice Ron's murderer: Draco Malfoy. -

Chapter 2

Yellow lights passed over Harry's face as he descended to the Ministry below. He routinely pinned to his robes the familiar badge he wore. It was a mantle, a symbol to what he was fighting for. A brass shield badge with the words Auror brazened on it. Harry stepped off the elevator and glided toward the center desk. He spied his partner by the fountain had waved him over. The man came striding along, people turned to get out of his way as his tall legs easily crossed to where Harry was standing. The man would be hard to recognize had Harry not been his friend for almost ten years. The once plump awkward boy had become a tall brooding man; however he still kept his boyish shyness and the occasional clumsiness. "Morning Neville", Harry said. "Morning Harry, what's one the agenda today?" Neville noticing the gleam in Harry's eyes brought his voice to a whisper, "you found Draco then?" Harry nodded, "a little tip off from our friend Mundungus." "We'll have to tell the boss right away." "No!" Harry said "Malfoy and his father our mine don't mention any of this to Shacklebolt." "Alright Harry, its just that, well You've been chasing Malfoy and his father for three years now ever since you became an Auror, just be careful okay." Harry didn't have time to answer as a woman was walking straight for them; she had glowing brunette hair, Bright green eyes, and a slight buck tooth. She was writing on a roll of parchment and only looked up momentarily. Her eyes met Harry's for a brief moment; in that moment Harry saw the cold stare of three years of hate and malice. The woman walked by without swaying a word. "Hermione", Harry whispered.

Chapter 3

Harry and Neville swept through the corridors of the fourth floor passing many waiving wizards and witches as they did so. They finally stopped on an oak door with the words Potter and Longbottom written on it. Harry opened the door and walked in to his surprise there was a man sitting in his seat. The tall black man had a cool look in his face; he hadn't changed at all in three years except for a long scar across his right face. "Ahh Potter and Longbottom just the people I was looking for!" Kingsley Shacklebolt bellowed "How are you sir?" replied Neville. Things could be better as you might know but for the most part the organization is doing splendid. However I would like a brief word with you Harry… alone" He said. As Neville closed the door behind him Kingsley's mood changed. "Any word on the Malfoys Harry?" "None to report Sir" Harry lied. "Get off it Potter I know you know where Malfoy is! You realize of course I am an accomplished in the art of Occlumency I'll no if you lie." "Like I said before I have nothing new to report." There was a long silence than Shacklebolt said, "Harry I know what they did and I know how you feel you can't blame yourself for Ron's death!" "Everyone else does" As Harry said this he got up to leave. "One more thing Harry before you go, our Minister would like a word with you then I would like you and Neville to meet up with your new partner in the main entrance." "My new what?" "Partner and be careful she's a rookie, don't look at me like that someone has to keep an eye on you!" As Harry left relieved and angry at the same time, he couldn't help but thank Snape in his mind for the lessons in Occlumency. "Stupid old fool" he thought "I'll have to visit his grave.


End file.
